Okamikaeru
by Tempest Bound
Summary: The Celestial Plain wasn't rebuilt, not even close. When Issun and Chibiterasu arrive, the land is still ruined. The only sign of Amaterasu is a wolf statue, and Waka is nowhere to be found. What happened to the Goddess of the Sun and everyone's favorite half-baked prophet? My take on an Okamiden sequel. Brush Gods will be given genders, for writing purposes. Rated T for violence.
1. Wolf Statues

_**Okamikaeru**_

Chapter One: _Wolf Statues_

* * *

Amaterasu, Mother to all that is, goddess of the sun, of _life itself_, had turned to stone for the second time.

And Issun can't believe his eyes. She's not the magnificent statue (yet poorly made and which did not do justice to Shiranui) of the legendary wolf that fought and died next to Nagi, that the wood sprite Sakuya had drawn her spirit into all those months ago.

The wolf, curled up as if in slumber, looks bedraggled and unnaturally thin, and Issun swears he sees what-used-to-be-Ammy's eyes flash with grief and pain.

Maybe she _is _alive.

When he and Chibiterasu land on the Celestial Plain, he doesn't know what to say. What did he expect? Tall, lush forests and verdant fields? Magma spewing volcanoes and fissures that rock even this holy land? Terrible destruction or magnificent beauty?

Well, he's half right.

Like Nippon before it, the once beautiful and glorious Plain lies in disarray, engulfed in Cursed Zones. Chibiterasu barks at a nearby Demon Scroll, which ignores the wolf pup and floats away.

_What, are you too good to be killed by the likes of us?_

Despite his small stature, Issun can practically see the sickly purple fog rolling off the tall mountains in the distance. He jumps at the sound of thunder and Chibi buries his face in his paws when the volcano to their left rumbles ominously.

But still Ammy lies there, silent and still. Not a twitch of fur, not a swish of that ink-soaked tail.

_Wait, did that rock just move?_

Issun loosens Denkomaru in its sheath, eye twitching. A demonic welcoming party had come to greet them, surely. His helmet falls forward as Chibi runs and skids to a halt before his mother's...corpse? Statue?

"What happened to ya, furball?" Issun asks aloud, leaning over to study his friend's stone-cold face. "Do ya have a statue obsession, or somethin'?"

He knows he would usually get a trip to the more slobbery side of Ammy's muzzle for a comment like that. The wind stirs and Chibi whines pitifully, licking his mother's face.

Issun pats Chibi's head as best he can, given his perch on said wolf pup's forehead. A thought occurs to him. "Where's that stupid half-baked prophet?"

Chibi tilts his head at the unfamiliar name/nickname/insult, sending Issun to the ground beside him. He whines.

"Whaddya doing?!" Issun snaps, stumbling to his feet. "It's hard enough tryin' to stay up there without you doin' _that!_"

Chibi whimpers and forces his head between his mother's front paws and muzzle.

Issun sighs. "I didn't mean it like that, Chibi. Come on, we better go find that fruitcake before he gets himself killed." Honestly, he doesn't care whether Waka _did _get killed, but he might be the only one who knows what happened.

Chibi buries his face further and refuses to move. His godly markings flicker for a few seconds and his Divine Instrument vanishes. Suddenly, the Demon Scroll that had ignored them takes a surprising interest in the pair. Trio? Does Ammy count when she's like this?

The area immediately around them erupts into a ghostly battlefield, a curse sealing them in. Issun tightens his grip on Denkomaru, cursing, before turning around to find a horrific sight.

Chibi, tucked under his mother's jaw, has turned to stone, as well.

Issun panics. The monsters in this particular Demon Scroll are hardly top notch—Green Imps, to be exact—but it takes more pain and hits than necessary to dispatch them in a swirl of blossoms. Oddly, the petals crumble and turn to dust as soon as they hit the stagnant air.

The barrier disappears, and then he's suddenly hit with a wave of weariness. He knows that using the Celestial Brush can deal damaging grogginess to the user, if they hadn't built up their endurance—hadn't used the Praise received, in Ammy and Chibi's case.

But he's no novice.

Issun tries Power Slashing a nearby rock—a simple task, needing no more than the strength he can recuperate within seconds—but, suddenly, he's so utterly tired. He realizes with horror that the Holy Ink he's carrying is draining, leaving his Brush powerless.

"What the heck is this?! I thought furball would've gotten rid of these darn Cursed Zones!"

Well, it seems she hasn't. _She can't,_ Issun thinks sadly, watching the wolf pair uneasily. If this Cursed Zone could do that to a _god..._

He shudders to think what it might do to him.

But why isn't _he _a statue, as well?

"Hey, Ammy, can you hear me?" Of course she can't. He thinks, a thought jumping out at him. "Are you like this _because _you're a god?"

He swears he hears a bark.

Issun continues on excitedly, realisation sending his subconscious bouncing into a flurry of movement, "Brush gods like you _need _Holy Ink, like mortals need blood, right? I read it in one of my grandfather's scrolls, saying that usually you keep a small reserve that remains unused because you'll turn into...this, if you don't have it."

He looks around, frowning, the glow perpetually surrounding him turning yellow. "But even back in Kusa Village, when your Ink was gettin' drained..." He bounces his way over to them. "This curse must be pretty darn strong to be able to do this to you guys."

That's it. He needs to go find Waka. The stupid prophet would probably tell him what he should do, albeit cryptically. Why does he always have to talk in riddles?

* * *

The only path clear of the cursed fog is ahead, bending gently towards the left, towards the largest mountain. _The center of the Plain_, Issun guesses.

A familiar sight greets him when he gets to what he later learns is called Amaterasu's Domain: a withered and gnarled Guardian Sapling, branches bare of the petals it usually bears. But no sign of the half-baked prophet.

The mountain is monstrous, easily higher than Mt. Ezofuji back in Kamui, maybe double its size. A half-dead, black forest encircles the mountain, blanketed by the roiling fog. If only Issun could just use his Celestial Brush, he could wipe away the Cursed Zone in no time flat.

He remembers Kusa Village. All that trouble, caused by one measly demon...

What if it had happened again?

That Crimson Helm had held back the Divine Wind, leaving the poor village defenceless against demons—if it weren't for Princess Fuse, anyways.

The only path, he can see, is up the mountain. An unearthly snarling—like that of a giant, bloodthirsty hound—pours down the mountainside as if to greet him.

_Welcome to the birthplace of the gods and the home of the minions Orochi left behind after the Celestials' slaughter. _

_Welcome to the Celestial Plain._

* * *

**Tempest Bound: Okay, guys, this is a new story I've been thinking about recently. Everyone seems to want a sequel to _Okamiden_ that lets you visit the Celestial Plain. Thus, this was born. Basically, my take on an _Okami 3_. **_  
_

**For those who speak Japanese, could you please correct me if the title is incorrect? It's supposed to mean _Okami_ (which is a pun in the original game, meaning both god and wolf) and I believe _kaeru_ means 'to return', as in to come home. Is that right? Is there supposed to be a space in between? Totally different grammar?  
**

**Anyways, this will be a side story and not my main focus until I'm finished up _The Goddess Crystal_, my _Harvest Moon_ fanfic. So, long story short, I'll update sporadically and only when I have the time to write this. Hope you like!**


	2. Shishi and Shisa

_**Okamikaeru**_

Chapter Two: _Shishi and Shisa_

* * *

The first thing Issun sees when he climbs/bounces his way up to the first ledge is a miniature Cursed Zone. Suddenly, he's not so sure of himself, of his battle prowess.

Of course, that never kept him down for long.

The great Issun isn't about to back down from a few measly demons, even without his Brush! He still has his trusty sword, Denkomaru, after all.

That train of thought lasts about three seconds before the first batch of monsters rounds on him.

He stabs eyes and a few throats when they manage to swallow him, but, he hates admit it, there's soon too many. Demon Scroll after Demon Scroll join in on the attack, pushing him back towards the edge of the cliff.

Issun was never so happy to see Waka in his life.

The prophet comes down behind the ranks of demons, silent as ever, and pulls out Pillow Talk, his flute turned beam sword. The right flank of monsters disappears over the edge with a swath of turquoise light.

"Need some help, my little bouncing friend?"

Issun needs help, but he's not about to admit it to the prophet's face. Waka's already gets on his nerves without that leverage. "Whaddya think? Don't just stand there!" Issun shouts, jabbing at a demon's eye before jumping to the next. "Fight!"

Waka smiles, parrying a Green Imp's claws before cutting it in two. "No need to be so violent."

Another Imp falls at the edge of Denkomaru, tumbling down the mountainside. "What else do you expect me to do? Invite 'em to a tea party?"

One last Yellow Imp stares at the two of them before burrowing underground and away. Waka watches it leave, Pillow Talk's blade disappearing into its handle. "Too late."

Issun suddenly remembers what he came here for. "What in the world happened to furball? And Chibi?"

Waka turns around, pale blue eyes wide. "What?"

The Poncle's glow turns red. "Whaddya mean 'what'?! Ammy and Chibi are statues! Don't tell me that you didn't see this comin', _prophet._"

Waka sheaths his _katana_, a look of deep thought on his face. "_Desolé_, I have no clue as to what happened. I knew she was ill…"

"What about that loud growling sound earlier? I don't that even you would be that deaf."

The Moon Tribesman shrugs, looking up at the mountain's summit, and the ground beneath them suddenly shakes with an earthquake inducing growl. "All I know is that it's coming from up there, where Amaterasu used to reside before Orochi..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How're we supposed to get up there, then? I'm bettin' it's some ugly monster that's causing all of this mess."

Waka laughs. "You're probably right. How is Amaterasu?"

"She's turned to _stone_. I doubt she's fine."

The prophet doesn't say anything. So the two continue up the path.

* * *

Issun hates to admit it, but the summit is, well, _frightening_.

The mountaintop is flat, the area roughly half the size of Shinshu Field, and surrounded by dark clouds, blotting out the sun. An intimidating throne made of what looks like white granite dominates the far side of the clearing, raised on a dais.

The most noticeable thing is the two colossal lion-headed dogs in the center of the summit.

Each is gigantic in its own right, a grotesque fusion of canine and feline characteristics. One's maw hangs open, as if preparing itself to swallow them, while the other seems to struggle to even open it an inch.

They both pounce on Waka and Issun the second they appear.

Waka immediately draws Pillow Talk and his _katana_, jumping backwards, and Issun pulls out Denkomaru. The one with the open mouth launches itself at the prophet, snarling viciously, and Issun wishes he had his Brush.

The beasts, which Issun remembers, are called _komainu_, lion-dogs made to guard temples and homes. But something about their glowing red eyes makes him not too sure that their trying to _protect._

The other beast tries to bring its jaws together around the Poncle, and he notices that when it does so, the other one's mouth shuts firmly. A shining orb clinks against its teeth as it rolls around in its maw.

Issun's _komainu's _jaws snap shut and he hears Waka shout something. He dodges a tackle and leaps onto the monster's back before sparing a glance, just as the summit explodes with light.

Waka had hit the glowing orb by accident, shattering it before it reformed, color melting into the shade of dying grass. Both monsters roar in what he hopes is pain before returning to their assault.

Issun jabs at the _komainu's_ eye just as it mouth opens and he's sent off by a breath that smells like rotting flesh. For all he knows, it can very well _**be **_decomposing corpses.

The area fills with light again, this time a blinding yellow that reminds Issun of pus and a monster falls to the ground in a daze. Waka seizes the chance by dodging his own adversary and throwing his _katana_ at the fallen colossal's chest, rending the skin in two. Blood spurts in all directions and the orb—what truthfully looks like a pearl—tumbles out of its open jaws.

Issun realizes he can't do much. His small size isn't much without his Brush, and that's as good as useless, given the circumstances.

The comrade of the fallen monster lopes over and releases a breath of dark purple fog. The _komainu_ struggles to its feet, picking up the pearl with as much care as it would its child.

Issun jumps onto the demon's back, then climbs to its head, staring down into its mouth. Could he...? Ammy'll kill him for this. He jumps into the monster's jaws and stabs the tongue, smirking at its howl of pain.

They'll pay for what they did to Ammy and Chibi.

"Good thinking, my bouncing friend!" Waka shouts, and something shatters, the summit lighting up purple. A thunderous roar rips the air and Issun's off his feet as the _komainus_ topple over.

He stumbles out of the gargantuan's mouth, covered in slobber. "Oh, this is remindin' me somethin', alright." He sees Waka standing over the remains of the pearl just as black smoke floats up from it and disappears through the thick clouds.

The thunderheads dissipate, and the air clears. The two can finally breathe properly. Issun can feel the Holy Ink replenishing itself.

"Well, I'm sure glad they're dead," he mutters, sheathing Denkomaru.

"Don't be so quick with your words," Waka says, staring behind the Poncle.

When he turns around, Issun almost drops dead. One of the _komainus _struggles to its feet, shaking, but collapses just as quickly. The two bodies explode in clouds of smoke and blossoms.

And lying there, where the two monsters died, are two Celestials.

* * *

**Bestiary Entry**

**Shishi and Shisa are guardians of Amaterasu's throne, prepared to destroy any who dare threaten the sun goddess. Statues of the beasts are made to guard temples, shrines and homes from evil spirits. Something has turned them against their mistress. The orb that transfers between the monsters' jaws is the source of their power, but it is easily broken if hit.**

* * *

**The boss, or should I say boss**_**es**_**, of Amaterasu's Domain are based on **_**komainus**_**, the legendary beasts you can see statues of in front of homes and temples. Their supposed to ward off evil spirits and the like. Their names are just different things people have called **_**komainus**_**.**


	3. Tsukuyomi's Kin

_**Okamikaeru**_

Chapter Three: _Tsukuyomi's Kin_

* * *

Waka's gut twists at the sight of the Celestials, passed out on the rock. He can see their luminous blood trickle out onto the stone. The memory of that cursed night so many years ago on the Ark of Yamato nearly makes his stomach heave.

"Whaddya suppose those Celestials are doing up here?" Issun asks. It's obvious to Waka that the Poncle doesn't know what happened. "Weren't they all killed by Yami?"

Or maybe he does.

"_Je sais pas_," Waka lies, worrying that the Celestials might recognise his golden hair, a trait of the Moon Tribe. Surely, they won't recognise _him, _specifically, if they're still alive. "Why don't we go ask them?"

Issun's glow turns red as he bounces towards the two Celestials, who still haven't moved. "That's your bright plan, you half-baked prophet? How're we goin' to ask someone somethin' when they're _dead?_"

"_Non_, they're not dead," Waka answers, following him. They can't be dead.

Issun continues bouncing. How could he jump so high, when he was barely an inch tall? "You're sure? They sure _look_dead to me."

They're not dead because they can't be. _It's all his fault all his fault all his fault— _"I'm positive. Look, you can see them breathing." Dear Amaterasu, he _can _see them breathing.

"You're right! Well, we should probably take 'em down to where Ammy—" Issun stops mid-bounce. "Ammy! We have to go see her!"

"_Oui, _but we can't just leave these two up here by themselves."

"Well, howdya suggest we bring them with us? In case you've forgotten, I'm too small to be too much help. And I doubt you'd be able to carry 'em both."

He knows the Poncle is right. "Well, why don't I bring one down and you stay here with the other?" Issun won't bye in on his plan, unless— "I'm sure a great swordsman like you can handle that, non?" Waka lays the sarcasm down thick and smirks at the results.

The light turns red. "Whaddya insinuating?! That's it! Just you watch! I'll be the best guard there ever was!"

* * *

Waka takes a break half-way down the mountain, breath short. The Celestial, a young woman, stirs.

"Wh-where...am I?" she asks, eyes foggy and voice thick from unconsciousness. She jolts up into a sitting position before slumping with a groan. "Mother Amaterasu...!"

Waka helps the young woman lie back down. "Be careful. Amaterasu is fine." Or, at least, he hopes so. "What happened?"

"You're accent...did you visit Mother Amaterasu's court often? You seem familiar."

Waka shakes his head quickly, hoping she can't tell the difference. "_Non_, I didn't. You must be mistaken. What happened to you?"

The Celestial's eyes flutter closed. "All I can remember...red eyes...Mother Amaterasu saying something about—about a monster—" Waka realizes that the woman is crying. "She didn't come back, did she? A woman—at least, she looked like a woman—took all of us Chiefs to the throne room and...Oh, Amaterasu! Is Shishi all right?"

"Is Shishi the other Celestial, the young man?"

The Celestial nods, eyes wide open again with hope. "Yes. Is he all right?" She pauses, lips pursed. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Shisa."

Waka remembers vaguely Amaterasu, when she was still at her full power and had resided on the celestial Plain, calling one of the two monstrous beasts in her court Shisa. Could it be...?

"I believe he's fine. Do you know why there were two _komainus_ at the summit?" Waka holds back any French words he can. Maybe she won't recognise him.

Shisa smiles weakly. "That was me and Shishi. We protect Mother Amaterasu." She stops, looking confused. "Why?"

He still doesn't understand why they would attack them. "No reason."

* * *

Amaterasu wakes up to dry grass and black eyes. Chibiterasu looks up at his mother hopefully, tail wagging.

But Amaterasu can't remember him, can't remember any of it.

"Mother Amaterasu!" she hears coming from behind her. She whirls around to find herself in the embrace of a Celestial. She barks as she remembers Shisa. But why can't she remember anything past leaving...to do what? "I was worried."

A man walks behind Shisa, and something deep in the back of her head makes Amaterasu growl at him. That blond hair...

"What's wrong, _ma chèrie?_" the man asks, hurt crossing his features. "It's me, Waka!"

Amaterasu loosens herself from the embrace of Shisa, hackles raised. His blond hair reminds her of something, but she can't put her finger—claw—on it. Why can't she talk?

Amaterasu simply growls at his face, which grows paler and paler the longer she snarls.

Waka's eyes grow wide. "You—you don't remember me?"

Another warning growl, and Waka takes this is confirmation of the horrible truth.

Chibiterasu, on the other hand, seems completely transfixed on Waka, eyes growing wider by the second. Why did the man-that-Mother-doesn't-like look like Kurow?

Waka catches the gaze of Chibiterasu, but turns away, ashamed. Another life he had ended.

"Hey, furball, you're awake!" says a voice coming from the mountain. A speck of light follows Shishi. Amaterasu knows that it couldn't have been him...so, the light? It looks awfully like a bug..."You okay, Ammy?"

The light lands on her muzzle, and she can see a tiny face in the glow. The beetle-helmet obscures most of his hair, but she can see it's black. Despite the high-pitched voice, she can tell it's distinctly masculine. Amaterasu growls deeper.

"Hey, take it easy, furball! It's me, Issun!"

But he does not find any warm recognition in her lupine gaze. Issun, for once, is at a loss for words.

Amaterasu looks around, gaze stopping on Chibiterasu, Issun and Waka. How could she not remember so many?


	4. Living in Death

_**Okamikaeru**_

Chapter Four: _Living in Death_

* * *

Waka stares at Amaterasu's unrecognizing gaze. She had looked upon Shishi and Shisa with a playful, wolf-grin, but seems cold and hateful towards himself, Issun and her own son. Chibiterasu whimpers as he presses closer to his mother's side, but Amaterasu simply shies away from his touch, hackles raised.

"Ya really don't recognize us, furball?" Issun asks, his constant bouncing halted in his surprise and confusion. A touch of hurt warps his voice.

Amaterasu whines, seeming both apologetic and defensive. She tilts her head while gazing at Waka and her animal look only makes him want to cry. The Sun Goddess' tongue lolls as she pants, even if she hasn't moved all that much. Waka had forgotten how warm it could get in this region of the Plain.

Shisa clears her throat and, addressing Amaterasu, says, "Mother Amaterasu, I suspect you would be more comfortable in your bipedal form."

Amaterasu looks at the Celestial, grin disappearing. She just stares until Shisa understands her message. "You can't?"

When Amaterasu barks, Shisa wails, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mother Amaterasu!" She falls to the ground, and Waka thinks how dirty her white gown must be getting, when she kneels on the muddy ground like that. "If we hadn't let you go to fight Orochi, maybe you wouldn't be like this. Forgive me."

Amaterasu whines again, nuzzling the Celestial's hands away from her tearful face. After doing so, she looks at Shishi meaningfully, as if prodding him to say anything if he wishes. The Celestial simply shakes his head, looking grim, and Amaterasu looks back at Issun.

Poncles can understand Gods, in whatever form may take. Issun understands her message, albeit slowly, his ability rusty from disuse. "You wanna know who we are? You gotta be kiddin' me! We saved Nippon together, furball. How can you forget a good looking guy like me?"

Amaterasu simply stares at him. Issun gives in after a few moments, sounding none too pleased. "The name's Issun. The fruitcake over there is Waka," Waka is surprised that Issun doesn't curse him by introducing him with an odd name, "and that's your kid, Chibiterasu." Chibiterasu barks at the mention of his name, tail wagging hopefully. "Chibi."

Amaterasu tilts her head at Waka. Issun seems taken aback by what he understands. "You wanna know 'bout us? I'm an artist, Chibi is a chip off the old block and saved Nippon a few hours ago, and the half-baked prophet..." Issun stops. Waka can tell he's being surprisingly sympathetic.

Waka clears his throat weakly. "I would tell you, _ma chèrie_, if we can speak in private." He certainly wasn't waiting an entire adventure simply to tell her something so important.

The wolf gets to her paws and lopes easily and slowly behind him as they make their way to a nearby rock that hasn't been touched by the still roiling Cursed Zone. Waka stops once he's certain they're out of earshot. He feels the familiar sense of dread, guilt and fear as he looks into the expecting eyes of Amaterasu, who now sits at his feet. It's hard to believe he had been gone a few moments to simply find Amaterasu's Domain, and everything had changed. "I am a member of the accursed Moon Tribe, _ma chèrie_. It was I who lead the Celestials—those who remained after Orochi's attack—to their doom." Tears wet his lashes, like all those months ago. "I am so terribly, utterly sorry."

When he looks back Amaterasu, she has this odd looks to her. She leaps at him, and he shuts his eyes, expecting her righteous teeth at his throat, but what he gets is her forgiving tongue on his cheek.

Sometimes, it hurts to smile.

* * *

When they come back to the group, Chibi greets his mother eagerly, as if hadn't been away for just a few moments. She doesn't shy away this time, but watches him curiously.

Issun bounces to rest on Amaterasu's head, and sighs. "Ah, I missed ya, furball!"

* * *

It is decided that Shishi and Shisa are to accompany the group back to Amaterasu's Domain, but are to remain there when they move on.

Shishi is the one to tell their story.

"After you dragged Orochi down to the mortal realm, along with the other Gods," he says, "and after all but a few Celestials—mainly Chiefs, for all eighteen stayed—left, we were taken captive by a woman who I now assume was a demon or was possessed by one.

"She killed any regular Celestials right away, and took us Chiefs to your summit, Mother Amaterasu. There, I'm afraid, she slaughtered us."

Issun interrupts. "She killed you? But you're alive!"

Shishi shakes his head, as if this is the same thing he has wondered before. "I do not know. But I know for certain that she had us killed. I remember the knife taking to my throat too well."

Both Amaterasu and Chibiterasu whine simultaneously. They had arrived at the foot of the great mountain.


	5. Power Slash

_**Okamikaeru**_

Chapter 5: _Power Slash_

Issun is the one to make the next decision, obviously. "Ammy, can you put the sun back in the sky? It's gettin' kinda dark."

Amaterasu, now past her suspicions, looks at Issun quizzically. Her tongue lolls.

"You know? Draw a circle in the sky? Swish-swish?" Issun even points to her Ink-soaked tail.

Amaterasu looks down at the mentioned furry tail, but simply looks back up at Shisa, whining in confusion. Shisa blinks, surprised, as her mouth hangs agape. "Mother Amaterasu? Do you have your powers?"

Amaterasu blinks.

"She doesn't?!" Issun exclaims, causing Chibi, who had been chasing Waka around the summit, to come to a screeching halt. He whines and hides his face with his paws.

"You, too, Chibi?" A whine in answer. "Great! Just great!"

Shisa looks grim. "Ah. That might be the problem..."

Waka glances up. "_Quoi? Quelle problème?"_

Shisa blinks. "What?"

A pause. "What problem?"

"Oh. Well, I've heard rumors of Mother Amaterasu's memories being tied to the other Brush Gods..."

"What about Chibi?" Issun asks. "He can remember me just fine!"

Shisa shakes her head. "They are entirely different entities, bug. While Mother Amaterasu's memories may be tied to her creations, Chibiterasu's memories seem to work like those of his Mother's works."

_"Bon, __qu'est-ce que nous devons faire?__" _Waka asks, seeming to have given up his apprehension to speaking French.

"How can we get furball's memories back?" Issun adds needlessly.

Shisa looks worried. "All I can think of is to get her Techniques back again, but I'm not entirely certain if it will work—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, babe," Issun says, and pumps an insignificant fist, jumping to rest on Amaterasu's head. "Let's get going, furball!" His glow dims. "Uh, exactly where are the Brush Gods?"

Shisa glowers at him. "They have returned to the Plain to aid Mother Amaterasu, I assume. They should live in their respective Domain."

"Domain? The heck's that?"

Shisa sighs. "Must I explain everything to you? Fine. Domains are the area designated and ruled over by their respective Brush Gods. There are thirteen—"

Amaterasu barks.

"Furball says fifteen."

"—Fifteen at the moment. Two more must have been added to accommodate new Gods."

"Yeah," Issun says. "Michigami and Kyokugami."

Shishi cuts in. "I believe you should be leaving. The sun is about to set."

Waka looks at Shishi. "Can't I just Bloom the Guardian Sapling? It would get rid of this disgusting mist, at the very least."

Shisa bites her lip. "Who Bloomed it originally?"

"Why, Amaterasu, of course."

"Then no one else can revive it now."

Issun hops onto Amaterasu's head. Chibiterasu whines. "What's the closest Domain?"

* * *

The closest Domain is that of Tachigami; it is directly north of Amaterasu's Summit. The route they will travel will take them through a small but very lush jungle, across a river, and into cave systems.

They will have to figure out which cavern is the central one, the home of Tachigami and his would-be followers.

But no one said it would be easy.

They run into a few Demon Scrolls, a few free-running enemies, but nothing Amaterasu, Issun, Waka or Chibiterasu can't handle. Amaterasu, thankfully, remembers where a bridge is to traverse the raging river and also the location of the correct cave.

They also never said it would be this simple.

Chibiterasu barks and looks up at the dawn-bright sky. Stars sparkle in the suddenly darkening sky, and Issun laughs. "Wow, we already found the constellation, furball!"

Wait, constellation?

Amaterasu draws in the missing stars, and Tachigami is released. The Rat snickers and is mimicked by his children. One steals the sword he wields and swings it at its sibling. There are a few squeals before Tachigami is able to grab the sword again. "Ah, Mother Amaterasu, Child of the Great Sun, Man of the Exile's Tribe, and..." Tachigami stares at Issun for a moment, "...bug."

"Aw, c'mon!" Issun shouts, turning red.

Tachigami blinks and returns his gaze back to Amaterasu. "After your incapacitation, your Brush broke up once again and scattered across this defiled holy land. We hide in the stars surrounding the Plain, to protect ourselves from the great evil lurking amongst the shadows until you may retrieve us once again, Mother Amaterasu." A snicker. "Just don't lose us again."

With that, Tachigami signals for his children to raise their snouts to the sky, and Tachigami, along with his sword, disappear into an orb of light. The light hits Amaterasu in the chest, absorbed instantly, and the Young Tachigami summon another orb for Chibiterasu. Power courses through the Gods' veins and—

Everything goes horribly wrong.

The illusion created by the presence of a Brush God shatters, and Amaterasu and Chibiterasu fall to the ground, writhing, smoke curling off their bodies.

"Ammy! Chibi!"

"_Ma chèrie!_ Chibiterasu!"

Both Waka and Issun rush to the wolves' sides. Both mother and son's breathing is labored and heavy, though Amaterasu struggles to her feet. Her markings are gone, and so are Chibiterasu's, but at least they aren't stone.

"_Ma chèrie,_" Waka says, "are you alright? What happened?"

Issun jumps up to Amaterasu. "She doesn't know. Maybe we can ask Tachigami." Issun looks at the sky. "Hey, Tachigami! What the heck just happened?!"

"You did not accept the gifts in order," says a distant voice, and they recognize it as Tachigami's. "Dragon, Rat, Penguin, Monkey, Boar, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Rooster, Whale, Sheep, Cat, Tiger, Ox. Mother Amaterasu and Chibiterasu survived and still remember the skill, but keep the pattern of retention."

Issun pauses as the voice fades. "I didn't think that would work."

Waka picks up Chibiterasu gingerly, and the wolf cub whines, eyes closed, nuzzling closer in his unconscious state.

"We should return to Amaterasu's Domain, my little bouncing friend."

Amaterasu barks weakly, and her markings flicker back. Both Issun and Waka release a sigh of relief.

* * *

The moment they get back, Shisa frets over Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, barely batting an eye at either Waka or Issun's own cuts and wounds. Amaterasu is able to walk back to the Domain, and Chibiterasu demanded to be put down half-way through the trek.

"Oh, Mother Amaterasu and Chibiterasu!" Shisa exclaims, looking distressed. Shishi holds her. "If only I were there. I have failed you again."

"Don't worry, babe," Issun says. "Ol' furball can sure take a beating. She'll be fine."

"I know she will," Shisa says, sniffling. "But I'd like to be there to ensure that!"

Amaterasu starts to walk away. Chibiterasu notices and barks, tail wagging.

"Hey, where're you goin', furball?"

Amaterasu sighs wolfishly. "Ya wanna move on?" Bark. "Already?!"

"Please, rest for a bit, Mother Amaterasu!" Shisa says. "If not for you, but for me."

Amaterasu simply sighs again and rolls over onto her back, already starting to snore lightly.

* * *

**Tempest Bound: This is where, if this were a game, a new feature would be introduced (besides multi-player/partners): you can now ask information of the Brush Gods you have already collected. There are a few limitations, of course. What Tachigami says is all that is available at this point in the story-line.**

**...And, yes, I speak French. :D**


End file.
